


Marines to the Rescue!!! (Episode 4.5)

by crimsonclad



Series: Mission Accomplished! [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonclad/pseuds/crimsonclad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marines do what they gotta do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marines to the Rescue!!! (Episode 4.5)

The Marines were going on a run with Sheppard when they passed McKay-- he was in civvies, for once, wearing jeans and a magenta t-shirt with math squiggles all over it.

"Pink is totally gay," Sheppard snorted five minutes later.

Morin and Walsh looked at each other.

"Not really," Morin said. "My comforter is pink. My mom made it."

"I have a pink t-shirt from a marathon I ran to support breast cancer research," Howe piped up.

"A pink shirt can brighten your skin tone," Henderson grunted. "My sister had me wear one at her wedding. Armani."

Sheppard peered at all of them in bewilderment. "I-- uh--"

"Plus, chicks dig guys in pink," Walsh mused. "I bet that's why McKay is wearing it. For the ladies."

Sheppard stumbled, slightly. Five minutes later, he ran back in the direction they came from, muttering something about checking on the Daedalus schedule. His cheeks were very flushed.

Howe grinned. "I guess he'll think twice before making any more heteronormative statements like that again!"

Morin whooped and gave Walsh an exuberant high five.

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!


End file.
